More than Just a Contractor
by FireCacodemon
Summary: After seeing Bai another time, Hei reaches out for her only to find his mind playing tricks on him. What happens if Hei can't take it anymore and starts to become dangerous to everyone? The Syndicate soon find out why Hei's breaking Contractor rules after Hei breaks free from the Syndicate. Hei's team must get him back before anything bad happens to their star Contractor.
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome to my first Darker Than Black Fan-fiction. I don't own Darker Than Black but I hope you readers are interested. Enjoy chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1

"We have you cornered, Black Reaper," November 11 smirked as he walked towards Hei, his feet trapped in ice, still looking at the place where Bai had been. Hei wasn't aware of his surroundings; his mind wouldn't let him move, not after seeing her face again...his beloved sister. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be where he was now. April smirked as she walked towards the Black Reaper with July holding her hand. November 11 suddenly frowned; something wasn't right about the reaper tonight. He would have normally said something or moved, he stood still. He was still alive as only his legs were encased in ice, preventing him from running. Hei slowly brought his arm down after believing he grabbed Bai.

"I'll call Kirihara, we're taking the black reaper into custody," April told her partner. November 11 nodded, not taking his eyes of the Black Reaper. He had to wait for Kirihara to arrive on scene, they could finally find out who was behind the mask of the Black Reaper. November 11's eyes widened as he saw the Black Reaper starting to glow blue, November 11 quickly got away from BK-201's reach. The ice encasing BK-201's legs shattered and flew in different directions.

"No!" November 11 growled before he could see sparks emitting from the bottom of BK-201's coat. November 11, April and July took a step back.

"November, what's going on?" April asked slightly confused.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, there wasn't any clues on what was going on but BK-201 didn't seem to be in control of his own abilities. This was causing some problems. BK-201 looked back over his shoulder, the mask in full view before he slammed his hand down onto the ice, destroying it instantly.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" BK-201 roared, causing his three opponents to back away from him. April started using her ability before November 11 stopped her.

"You do that, he'll be able to kill us instantly…" November 11 warned April. She nodded before the sirens could be heard faintly. The situation was far too hazardous at the moment, April shook her head and started to use her ability, creating a downpour of rain, November 11 quickly activated his ability to freeze the rain into weapons; throwing them at BK-201 to see that it wasn't helping him in the situation. BK-201 threw his double bladed weapon at the ice, breaking them instantly, retracting the weapon and threw again.

The police cars entered the area and stopped before Kirihara ran out from her car and pointed the gun at BK-201. She froze seeing how violent BK-201 was acting, it looked careless and dangerous.

"November, there's something wrong!" April yelled, November 11 nodded as he took a small glimpse up at the stars. Kirihara copied November 11 to see that out of all the stars, BK-201's star was glowing the brightest while twinkling red.

"Rouge contractor?" Kirihara asked confused. BK-201 soon took his turn to flee from the scene, trying not to cause any casualties as he did so. He mentally cursed himself for acting like he did, unsure why he did that in the first place. November 11 and the police cars took off after him to try to capture him, it wasn't easy as he used his thin metallic rope to escape out of sight. BK-201's star started to fade. November 11 growled as he let BK-201 escape, he wasn't getting away from the Brit any longer.

BK-201 stood on the roof where he had escaped to before he collapsed to his knees, ripping the mask off his face and threw it down onto the ground. Where was his sister and why is she haunting him now? The Syndicate knew where Bai was, that's the only reason he joined the Syndicate, they knew where she was.

"Sorry Hei…" Hei turned around before he felt a syringe break his skin and something entering his body. His vision started to fade; Hei could feel his body shut down slowly, like he was falling to sleep during the night. Hei slumped forwards, caught in someone's arms. Huang took out his phone and dialled a number, brining the green phone up to his ear. "I have BK-201, I'm taking him back to the Syndicate," Huang said.

"Good, bring him back here, he needs to be checked over to see what happened then. He's a contractor, emotions shouldn't be with him," a male voice said on the phone.

"Right, I'm on my way back." Huang hung up and started to take Hei back to the Syndicate.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review or favourite...or neither. Thank you for taking your time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of More Than Just A Contractor. I know it's soon, but I really wanted to write the second chapter.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to whoever created DTB.

FireCacodemon: Anyway, thanks for those who read the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it...

Hei: Just get on with it.

FireCacodemon: Okay, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

November 11 was gently pacing around the room, wondering what the hell just happened with the Black Reaper. There was something wrong with him, scaring the contractor somehow. He shook his head. No, the Black Reaper was after something, something special to him. _Where are you_ echoed in his mind. November 11 looked back at April, Kirihara and July. July's hand was gently pressed on some glass while having a look around for any traces of BK-201. Nothing so far. Kirihara watched how the British contractor acted while pacing, trying to figure out what could be so important to BK-201 that he'll suddenly snap. The confusing in November 11's eyes said that there was something to be worried about, he never reacted like this when she was there.

"Found anything?" Kirihara asked gently. November 11 looked at her before he shook his head. Brining out a box of cigarettes, removing one from the box and putting the box away. November 11 looked at the box before he brought out a lighter and ignited it, pressing the cigarette closer to the flame until it was lit. Inhaling deeply and exhaling the poison toxic cloud before he sighed. He hated doing this but this was his obeisance.

"I don't know what would have caused BK-201 to snap. He's a contractor...that shouldn't have happened," November 11 explained to Kirihara.

"I know that, but I want to know what he's after so we can find it and bring it here, hold something against BK-201," Kirihara growled slightly as she knew a lot about contractors already, working with two different contractors already. She couldn't figure out what just happened. The normally calm, calculating contractor which controlled electricity at his will...suddenly snapped like a regular person would. Something didn't add up. He disappeared as normal though, that was still the same and it frustrated her to no end. There wasn't anything she could do either, just watch as BK-201 escaped.

"Question is then...what's he trying to find?" April said, indicating that she was still here with July by her side, holding onto the doll's hand.

"We'll take our leave here, good luck trying to find what BK-201's after," November 11 said as he took in another breath from the cigarette, exhaling the smoke as he did before.

"Good, I could really do with do with a beer," April smirked as she used her ability before. November 11 nodded. Kirihara looked at them before she sighed and looked away.

"Go on then, you're free to go," Kirihara replied bluntly, not wanting to be with the contractors anymore than she had to. They nodded before they left Kirihara to head off to her team.

"November...his star turned from the twinkle blue to red," April said.

"Yes, I noticed. There isn't really anything we can do without more information on what BK-201's after. After we find out what he's after, we will find it and capture BK-201 with it," November 11 smiled as his companion.

"He was holding onto thin air...like he was seeing something."

"Yes...there wasn't anyone else there though...I don't even know if there is a contractor which can cause illusions or tricking the mind," November admitted. April couldn't help but smile slightly seeing her companion getting a little too into this job. It was understandable though, being the first encounter with something like this. November wasn't going to let it go so easily. That wasn't him.

More than Just a Contractor – Chapter 2

"Hei..." Yin said quietly. The feline's ears twitched as he awake from his sleep. Mao looked at the doll who had her feet in a small bowl of water. Mao knew that Hei and Yin were close, he had seen Hei sacrifice himself to see Yin's safety first, it was always irrational but there wasn't anything that could stop Hei once something was clear in his mind.

"What about him?" Mao asked cautiously.

"Huang...has him unconscious," Yin replied in the monotone voice she always used, Mao couldn't see why Hei could feel emotion in that voice of hers sometimes. It sounded the same as always to him. Fear soon arrived in his system after realising that Hei was unconscious.

"What?! What happened?!" Mao asked confused. Yin didn't reply. Questions started filling his mind on what happened? He knew that he should have gone with Hei today but Huang told him not to. Orders from the Syndicate told him to stay with Yin and out of sight from others. Was it a test for Hei to see if he's still loyal to them? Mao couldn't help but spring up on his four paws and was about to head out the door. Yin carefully stepped out the bowl of water and kneeled down to grab Mao. "Yin?" Mao meowed. She didn't respond and gently started petting his belly, Mao melted at the gently touch of Yin's fingers in his fur. How could he not? Mao was a sucker for tummy rubs. Yin kept her emotionless face on while gently petting Mao. Mao's soft purring noise filled the air as Yin continued to pet.

Huang soon walked into the room causing Yin to stop petting Mao. Mao looked at Huang before Mao hopped in front of Huang. Huang could see in Mao's eyes that the question of what happened to Hei was going to arrive soon.

"Before you scratch my leg, I want sent to retrieve Hei. He needs to be checked over, we believe something is wrong with him by his recent actions," Huang told the cat.

"Recent actions?" Mao asked confused.

"His star turned red."

"What?!"

More than Just a Contractor – Chapter 2

Hei slowly regained consciousness as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a plain white ceiling, confusion flooded his mind before recent events started replaying in his mind. Seeing Bai and then everything went blurry. He remembered some moments of what happened...November 11 had encased his feet in ice preventing him from escape. November 11 telling him they had him surrounded before he saw red...red rage. No, it couldn't be rage...wait...yes it could have been. While handling Havoc, rage coursed through his system. There was that possibility that rage coursed through his emotionless body again. Emotions...contractors don't have emotions, they don't feel anything. They just follow orders, his orders was straight forward as well. No complications...Just get a file from some office he didn't care about. He headed there until he saw Bai...his long lost sister. She haunted him for years, flickering in and out of his sight. Blood which rolled down her face made guilt appear in his stomach, feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach all the time. Hei could feel tears forming in his eyes, confusing him greatly. He hadn't moved since he awoke.

"I'm...crying?" Hei spoke softly.

"Ah, you're awake," Hei heard someone say, he instantly tried to move to find that he was being restraint to where he was lying. Looking around, he found himself tied down to a table. Hei tried looking around for someone who talked to him. His eyes fell on Mina Kandaswamy. Now he was dreaming, Mina worked at PANDORA...maybe that is where he is now? Mina morphed into one of the Syndicate's hospital staff, her brown hair was tied into a bun along with her body covered by the white lab coat.

"What happened?" Hei asked calmly and emotionless. She looked at him before Hei looked at the restraints on him, metallic clamps which were cloaked in a special material which prevented him from activating his contractor ability. Hei tried his best to try and escape from the metallic clamps which stopped him.

"You don't remember?" She asked the restraint Black Reaper. Hei shook his head.

"Then maybe you should rest some more, get some more rest before we question what happened," she told him. Hei nodded, wanting to be left with the questions in his mind as soon as possible. This seemed new to him, he hasn't felt them for years...not after Heaven's Gate...that war. When he lost his sister.

"Thanks..." Hei muttered before the nurse left Hei to his thoughts.

More than Just a Contractor – Chapter 2

Kirihara knocked gently on Li's door and waited. She seemed better when there was Li by her side, it felt like she could handle anything. She knocked on Li's door again, no answer.

"Li-kun didn't come home last night," Kirihara heard the landlord say from downstairs. Sadness filled Kirihara's body before; sighing but turned to leave. If Li wasn't here then she'll have to try and pull through this on her own. No, she needed her team to capture BK-201 and bring him to justice. BK-201's star was still up there, she didn't see it fall meaning he's still alive. November 11 and his companions were on a break...doing whatever they wanted. It wasn't her choice what they did.

"Thank you for letting me know," Kirihara said to the landlord before she left. Her mind was already starting to calculate what BK-201 was after. What happened to him after he fled? Where would Li be at this time? Last time she checked, Li was working at a restaurant. She smiled to herself before she started to head over there. At least they might have some clue on where Li is or would be. It would be a start. No, she shouldn't be following Li while BK-201 was still out there looking for something.

"You look busy," Kirihara heard a voice before she turned around seeing Yuusuke standing there, a smile on his face.

"Just...what November 11 told us about BK-201 trying to find something, I've been puzzled by it for ages," Kirihara told her companion. Yuusuke nodded in agreement.

"We know that it's a living creature, most likely his next target."

"Would make sense...but why?"

"Maybe they have something he's after?"

"As far as I'm aware though...there's nothing new really happening."

"True, but we can't rule that out."

"No, you're right. We can't rule that out. You wouldn't mind if we could go for a meal? I could do with a meal..." Kirihara said. Yuusuke couldn't help but smile at that offer; he let out a small laugh.

"Come on then, I'll take you on that offer."

More than Just a Contractor – Chapter 2

"If his star turned red...then that's bad!" Mao screeched.

"We have him in captivity, currently running some tests on him. Hopefully that'll tell us something about what went wrong with him. Until the tests come back he can't go back into action," Huang told the feline contractor.

"Any idea if his star is still red?" Mao asked.

"We won't know until night fall."

"Huang, don't you get what a red star could possible mean?"

"Hei...he's special..." Yin said blankly. Huang and Mao looked at Yin.

"Yes, he's special, the only decent contractor out there who can get the job done near enough first time," Huang said. A door opened near Huang to revile a male scientist, he casually walked in.

"What's the news?" Mao asked quickly.

"We can't detect anything wrong with him, as far as our tests have said, Hei is in perfect condition," he told the doll, contractor and human.

"There is something wrong with him if he started to react violently enough to kill innocent people!" Mao meowed.

"As far as the tests are concerned, we don't have anything to worry about. Hei is contained and that's all that matters."

"Hei will escape, he's the Black Reaper! He'll escape!"

"Look Mao, we have him contained. More tests are going to be run on Hei to make sure that he is okay. Physically, Hei's fine."

"Then you better run them quickly!"

"Hei..." Yin said quietly, used to being ignored by others but Hei, Hei made sure she wasn't ignored. Hei put her in a good place in his life, she could always comfort him if something went wrong. Despite their relationship, Yin knew who he was looking for. She promised Hei that she wouldn't say. Anyone that mentioned Bai's name often got electrocuted if information wasn't given to him quick enough.

More than Just a Contractor – Chapter 2

Hei remembered the events clearly now, after he saw Bai and went to touch her, she vanished and November 11 caught him by encasing his feet in ice. He couldn't think of anything but to see his sister, the blood down her face like he'd seen her countless times in the past. How he wanted to hold her close again, like they did in the Heaven's Gate war. Feel her curling up as tight as she could in his arms, Hei holding her close...afraid to let go. He followed her wherever she went, souding silly if people didn't know their family status with each other. He vowed to protect her and that's what he did...to the best of his human abilities back then. Now she was gone, the constant reminder was his contractor abilities he was given after she disappeared. She wasn't dead, he couldn't bare that thought.

"Test results?" Hei asked suddenly, startling the doctors observing him restraint to the table top.

"You're in physical perfect condition," one of the doctors replied to him.

"I'm guessing you're going to test my mind then?" Hei asked blankly, no emotion in his voice or eyes. One of them nodded. "When can I be back on the field?"

"Once we've reported that you're mentally okay to return to the field," a female doctor told him.

"Then you better hurry up, I still have a mission to complete."

"That mission has been postponed until further notice."

"Fine." The conversation ended there, Hei wasn't in the mood to continue such a meaningless conversation. Hei's attention slowly turned to his left, noticing his mask and bullet proof coat lying on a chair. Taking out the field of action? That's a little unfair for some tiny slip. He knew that the people he was against were going to come looking for him. His mind drifted back to the Heaven's Gate war...when he was fighting with Amber, Bai and other allies. He was the only human then, not it's changed. Amber was still around but there wasn't any sign of Bai anywhere. He knew that she was alive somewhere, with her original ability, she was able to manipulate molecules in items...now it was his. With her powers, came the taking away of emotions. Hei didn't really care; they would have been useless anyway working in the Syndicate. He killed without feeling emotions, perfect for his job.

"_Bai...I'll find you_," he vowed to himself in his mind. He didn't really want anyone else to get involved with his search, this was his job alone. He needed to continue his search, not wait for tests to be done. Hei was fine. Hei tried activating his contractor ability, pain ran through his body as the restraints prevented them from surfacing, replacing the electricity he controlled into fire which burns through his body. Hei couldn't help but groan in pain, if it was electricity, he would have been fine. A contractor who controls electricity, getting shocked from another source wouldn't affect him. Fire or anything else on the other hand, the pain was intense.

"Please, stay calm Hei," the doctors ordered him.

"No! I'm getting out of here!" Hei growled through the pain and rage which started to bubble up in him again. Nothing was going to stop him trying to find his sister, not if he could help it. He kept trying, increasing the voltage in his body each second, and hoping to eventually break free from the binds and escape. Alarms started buzzing, warning the rest of the Syndicate staff that Hei was trying to escape.

More than Just a Contractor – Chapter 2

The flashing red light appeared in all the rooms and corridors of the Syndicate building, guards quickly grabbed guns and tranquilisers, BK-201 was active and they needed to stop him. With a power that BK-201 had without a drawback obeisance they had the best contractor they could find. After picking him up with his sister at the age of 5, he was completely in debt to them. Looking after them both, training them both...they couldn't lose Hei after Bai disappeared.

"What's going on?" Huang asked some passing guards. They turned to look at Huang.

"BK-201's trying to escape. Using his contractor abilities until he's escaped," one guard replied.

"But, with those restraints on him, he can't. They are specifically designed not to let him escape."

"That's what we thought, but things aren't looking too good on our part, he's increasing the voltage he's charging up to try and escape."

"He'll kill himself!" Mao exclaimed.

"No, he'll escape alive, just like he always does," Huang said. He couldn't help but want to knock Hei out again. Hei's pushing his body past its limitations, increasing the electrical voltage in his body is going to wear him out and cause problems for the Syndicate and himself. Mao looked at Yin in the room to see her gently fiddling with her dress. Huang let the guards go before he looked at the two members of his team.

"Are you asking us to stop Hei and bring him back?" Mao asked confused. Huang nodded.

"The Syndicate will probably ask of us as well to do this, we might as well start now, that would be calming Hei down."

"But, what is he kills us with his electricity?"

"Hei won't..." Yin replied.

More than Just a Contractor – Chapter 2

November 11 couldn't help but ponder through all the previous research on BK-201 at Kirihara's office, she was currently out but he was given permission to look around the other cases that BK-201 was in. There wasn't really anything which could link to what happened recently. November 11 silently cursed as he couldn't find anything which could have made BK-201 act like he did. There had to be more than just his work pushing him each second.

"I will find out what's wrong," November 11 said as he slammed another case file which BK-201 was involved in. He was expecting Amber to get involved soon, but Amber was really unpredictable. She was with Hei in the Heaven's Gate war, she might be able to help...question is...where to find her?

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review time.

Hei: Yay... *sarcastically.*

FireCacodemon: Dear4Life - I hope this chapter was good enough, glad you're interested in the story. ^^

Hei: Kaehari - Continue it shall...

FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading, a review would be grateful but that's really your choice. Bye readers!


End file.
